


Cassandra

by zulu



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Drabble, F/M, canon character death, hallucination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-05
Updated: 2009-05-05
Packaged: 2017-10-13 12:35:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/137403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zulu/pseuds/zulu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Love me for stupid reasons.  I love those the most."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cassandra

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ticcy](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ticcy).



> For [](http://www.dreamwidth.org/users/ticcy/profile)[**ticcy**](http://www.dreamwidth.org/users/ticcy/) 's prompt.

"This isn't rational," Amber says, lounging on House's bed, at ease--naked. It's an ocean of ice water. House wants to call everything to a screeching halt. But Cuddy's fingers flutter down his chest, and he's already hard.

"I'm not saying _stop_ ," Amber says, eyes wide, lifting one hand to touch Cuddy.

House lunges forward to slap her hand away. But Amber's not there, and he manages to push Cuddy down and land on top of her instead, pain ripping up his leg.

"This isn't smart," Amber whispers.

House kisses Cuddy anyway; kisses her like a dream he's already forgotten.


End file.
